My Darling Dog
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: For AmazingWingedGirl Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason


This is for my fanfiction bestie, AmazingWingedGirl. One-shot of her and Sirius. I hope you like it.

My Darling Dog.

As I walked around the corner I saw my beautiful girlfriend Jessa talking to her best friend Aleicia. They both smiled at me when they saw me walking toward them. I turned to look behind me knowing my best friend James was not far behind. He caught up to me before passing me, heading straight for Aleicia. When he reached her he picked her up and spun her in a circle before kissing her and setting her down. I walk over to Jessa and kiss her softly and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Why don't you kiss me the way James kisses Aleicia?" She asked pouting.

"Because I'm not James but if you want me to I will. You know I would do anything for you." I smile and wink at her. She giggles and kisses me as she puts her arms around my shoulders.

"If you will do anything for me than prove it. Take me away and make love to me." She whispers in my ear as I hold her close to me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she nods. I grin wickedly and pick her up.

"See you later James." I say over my shoulder as he and Aleicia laugh as I carry Jessa away.

"Where are we going?" She asks looking up at me and smiling.

"A special place just for the two of us." I smile and kiss her nose. I carried her to the seventh floor and down the hall as the door came into view. I set her down to open the door. Before she could move to walk in the room I had her in my arms again. She smiled and kissed me as I carried her through the door and closed it with my foot.

"I love you Sirius." She whispered as I sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"I love you as well my sweet Jessa." I smiled and unbuttoned my shirt before letting it fall to the floor. Her hands ran up and down my chest as I unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it from her shoulders. She unfastened my belt and pulled it from my pants. My pants hit the floor as I unzipped her skirt and tugged it from her hips.

"You are beautiful Jessa." I smiled when she blushed. She smiled back at me before kissing me.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." She giggled as she rubbed my shoulders. I kissed her slowly as I unhooked her bra and tossed it behind me. I felt her hands slide down my chest and tug my boxers off. I looked up at her as I rested my hands on her hips.

"You are sure you want this?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I have never wanted anything more in my life." She smiled and kissed me again. I looped my fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs. As they fell at my feet I picked her up and moved to the center of the bed. I laid her down as I kissed her and settled myself between her legs. Jessa moans and shivers as I nibble on her neck and ear. I slowly slide into her as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses me. I feel her tense up as I slide into her completely.

"You ok love?" I ask looking down at her. She nods and lifts her hips against mine. I groan at the feeling of our bodies against each other. I grab her hips and pull her against me as I rock mine against her.

"Oh Sirius, faster honey please." She begs as I lift her higher against me. I start slamming into her as fast as I can. I feel her start to tighten around me as I pound into her. Her eyes close in bliss as she is swept away on a wave of pure pleasure. I never let up as she spirals upward and back down. She opens her eyes and smiles at me as I continue to ravish her.

"I love you Jessa." I smile against her lips as I kiss her. She nips at my lips and moans as I caressed her back and chest.

"I love you too Sirius." She smiles and locks her ankles behind my back. Her heals dig into my back as I thrust a little harder. I bring my mouth down onto her right nipple as she arches her back off the bed.

"Jessa you're making me crazy." I whisper as I drive into her as my body tenses. Jessa smiles and rubs my chest as she feels her second orgasm rising inside her.

"Kiss me Sirius." She demands as she starts to shake. I lean down and kiss her slowly as our worlds shatter and become one. I roll to the side with her in my arms as I catch my breath.

"Is that what you were hoping for love?" I ask looking into her eyes. She smiles back at me and kisses me.

"That is exactly what I was hoping for." She giggles as she cuddles into my side. I hold her tight in my arms as we drift off to sleep.

"Good night my precious Jessa." I whisper against her hair and kiss the top of her head."Good night my darling dog." She giggles than sighs and slips into sleep.

A/N: I just had to bring up him being a dog. I hope you like it. Remember if you want your own story all you have to do is ask. Even if I already wrote you one you can have another if you would


End file.
